ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Gate RP ((22/11/12))
Participants: Castiel, Saiyuki, Itsy, Keyo, Haru, Ink Roleplay: CastielCaoin: He walked to his room and got changed as he placed his tool packs on his belt and his spool of wire in his hand. He then would run a finger past the picture of his mother and father then Saiyuki and Soudai. He sighed as he then would place two fingers on the head band attached to his sleeve and he did this because he felt more connected to them that way, was the whole point of putting the head band on his arm in the first place as well as to give him a bigger chance of luck. He stepped through his door closing it quietly as the creek it often gave rang loudly for some odd reason. He then locked the door feeling it latch beneath his fingers. As he walks through the village he stops in at a book shop that was near his house. He picked up a few books on some training techniques for prospecting teachers as he walked to the gate. As he stepped through the bang of thunder burst through the sky as he walked and looks around wondering who all was there. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I twitched away, sitting up suddenly and experience a very dangerous feeling of disorientation. Where the HELL was I?! I sure as hell wasn't in my room, but my brain thought it was a safe place, given that I had slept for..how long did I sleep.. I turned around, and peeked out of the door of the building I had..apparently passed out in. The sun was halfway into the sky..a lot higher than what it had been..yesterday. I had slept all day. I blinked..and then blinked again, raising my right hand to automatically search for my Kurama mask. It's familiar weight was missing from my face and after a few seconds of blind searching, I let out a huff of frustration and turned my head, expecting to see it near me. I froze when I didn't see it, and I..panicked. I moved, letting Chakra surge through me as I spun, hands flashing in their effort to find my mask. I flashed to my feet and only paused when I finally remembered what happened. My mask..had been set next to my tree in the forest..which had then burned down thanks to my training. My breathing was entirely too fast and I sucked in a sharp breath, suddenly realizing someone could be outside the building. Training too over and my body posture changed, to something crouched and my movements turned silent, lethal. Creeping toward the opening, I pressed my back against the door and slowly moved, peeking out. I saw Castiel, looking around for people and quickly I moved back into the building, before I was seen. I had enough Chakra to Body Flicker a safe distance into the forest, but my growling stomach reminded me I needed food. Fine. I would eat first. The challenge: get to the village without being seen. I shifted, peeking out and noticing Cas was looking away from the gate. Good. I drew in Chakra and let it snap through and, without a sound, found myself on top of the building, pressed down onto my stomach. Without a half second wasted, I drew in more Chakra and Body Flickered INTO the gate, disappearing in a thunderous flash. ItsumoAi: -Itsy would walk in from the outter forest she had been looking around to see if she could find any of the plants in her book and identify them but she had only found on or two plants and she never picked them still not having learned how to turn them into what she wanted or even if she could use the wild plants themselves she would have to wait till she found out more information. She had gone and picked up a book on making poison once she had been studying the plants for two weeks now in her book she figured she would move on to learn about the different poisons that were made with those plants and how to make them. Itsy would smile and continue to walk through the courtyard and sit herself down on one of the marble bench at the left of the gate. Glancing around she wondered who all was here.- CastielCaoin: Castiel would look around in slight shock as he had heard a loud bang and crash of thunder but no one had seemed to go through. He lifted his hat and huffed saying “Looks like I got to get someone to look over this blasted gate later.” He turns and looks in the general direction that he took off with Sai the day before but just shrugged not seeing smoke which meant they got the flames under control, probably with the help of the Kage which was the only water user in the area at the time. He would place his hands in his pockets and begin to walk off away from the gate and into the forest looking around for just the right tree, As he walked he began to think of how far he’s come going from Genin to Jounin and how many years it took. He had accomplished so much and as he thought these words he would instinctively place his hand on the sand headband wrapped around his arm, thinking of his family. ItsumoAi: -Itsy would sigh softly as she watched Cas Sensei walk away from the gate and into the forest she was now alone sitting on the stone bench she would pull out her book and begin to flip through the pages waiting quietly her ears tuned out to listen for any strange noises as she was alone she didn’t want to risk someone sneaking up on her.- DarkKeyome: He arose from his bed, his eyes low and slanted. The wound on his neck had fully healed up by now but a slight scar remind. He sighed his eyes scanning at the villagers from below in the village. They would partake in the nightly events of the village and that was fine. Keyome never cared about any of that kind of stuff, he wasn’t into partying and all that good stuff. He walked to his kitchen table and poured some cereal and milk I his favorite green bowl, slowly he ate it. Once he finished it he walked back over to his TV, it didn’t work anymore. He had accidentally dropped it when he robbed it from this house awhile go, those stealing days were over. He looked at the broken TV set in shame as he walked over to put on his clothing. The whole day he would have been doing push ups, and punching his punching bag in his house for the various amount of the day. After putting on his normal weighted attire he made his way through the village, the headband around his neck hanging slightly as his hands sat in his pocket. He was slightly humped over seemingly depressed or something like that. He hated how his Kage had made a fool of him in-front of the others the other day. Dispute his mission the other day he hadn’t got over it. He was afraid to show his face to everyone. He sighed running his fingers through his hair once more as he passed by a Cat that was rummaging for tonight’s dinner in a trash can. The boy stopped in his tracks , his eyes quickly looking over at the Kats. He knelt down, and pulled out a small bag of potato chips from out of his fathers Flak. He gave it to the kittens, who quickly began to work on eating them up. Smiling, the boy stood and made his way back to the gate. “....Might as well, get more training in.” He sighed, he felt inferior, he felt like he didn’t in the beginning. What was he doing wrong? Why was he so easily defeated the other day. He was starting to question his occupation as a shinobi. The loud thunderous clap of the gate would echo in the air as the boy appeared. His eyes slowly but surely scanning over the compound. “....” DarkKeyome: He moved to the middle of the compound brushing past all those that were around him. He wasn’t there to converse, he didn't want to talk. He simply wanted to train. No one would make a fool out of him anymore, not Ink, not the Hatake man. No one. He began to get down into a martial stance, his weighted clothing would...restrict the boy of most of his power. He began slow, punch, right punch, side step right kick. Once he kicked he would kick off with his left leg off into the air, tucking his legs under him he would do a back flip in mid air landing on his right hand and spinning his body in a 360 break dance motion with his legs. His legs swung rapidly four times before bursted his body up in the air like a spinning top, he landed on his feet and began to do a quick succession of punches and kicks. Right elbow, spins body in 360 motion, tossing a left elbow at the same time. Bursting backwards in hard leap he would land on his tip toes, doing a quick and rapid succession of swan like kicks while on his tippy toes, his body moved gracefully like he was dancing. He spun doing a quick high kick, low kick with his right leg then hopped into the air and did a boot with his left leg which made him propel himself into a back flip once again. He landed doing a sweep kick with his left leg which lead into a thrusting uppercut with his right hand. He took a step back and got into a Muy thai stance closing his eyes, he'd slowly reopen them as his body began to emit a golden color, his movements started to almost become unrecognizable for the human eye, his arms and legs moving in a furious speed in a blurring motion. Within the first 15 seconds of the onslaught, 10 punches were thrown, 12 kicks, 5 elbows and 4 knees. To anyone who didn’t have super trained eyes would see the boys hands moving rapidly to the point it would seem like he had thrown 6 punches out of a blurred image. But he only would have thrown 3. ItsumoAi: Itsy would watch as her teammate came through the gate and with out even looking around started training. She would laugh to herself before speaking- “I could have easily attacked you I were anyone else Keyo” -Itsy was serious though she wasn’t the person to attack her own teammate especially one that just got out of the hospital- “Shouldn’t you be resting?” -Itsy would sound concerned when she said this part as she put a string in her book to mark her page and set it down on the bench next to her before standing up.- CastielCaoin: Castiel would walk around for a few minutes and finds the perfect tree, nice and think on the wood and the grain ran parallel to the base. He would knock on it a few times to see that it was solid and look up as he seen the sakura petals in it. It was large for its size of tree, kind of surprising for this type of tree. He would stand back about ten feet before gathering his chakra, what he was doing was simply a test for himself to show that he still had what he trained for being he hadn’t trained in forever. He pulled his mask down to reveal the scar over his lips and the burn marks on his neck and a small one on the bottom edge of his cheek. He would begin to focus his chakra then in a blink of an eye begin laying out hand seals- Snake → Ram → Monkey → Tiger- He did it with such speed that a Genin shouldn’t be able to follow the hand signs, this due to the hand sign training he had with the Kage himself. He began by saying the jutsu out loud then breathing in deep,” Mist Blaze Dance Technique,” He would suck in deep then jump backward breathing out, A concealable gas flowing from his lungs and surrounding the tree, No other trees were in the area so there was no risk of burning the forest down. As he finished breathing out him would slam his wrist guards together, the spark created would burst the gas into a raging fireball and surround the tree, catching the branches on fire and turning the tree into a burning smoke signal. He thought inside that he might attract attention but he didn’t mean to but soon enough it would be put out. DarkKeyome: He was simply doing straight punches, punch after punch he through his arms forward relentlessly. “ Psh... Pain is only temporary. Its best to fight through it rest is for wussies I'll be fine.. And besides, I saw you. You wouldn’t have attacked me without my knowledge.” As he was speaking he never stopped his training, punch, after punch, kick after kick. He was now more determined than ever to train, he had to get stronger now, he would never be made a fool of again. He began thrusting his arms forward in quick barrel roll punches that made his hands blur, then suddenly seemingly out of nowhere his right hand was extended forward in a straight left punch. ItsumoAi: -Itsy would laugh out loud she was one hundred percent he never saw her as she was sitting by the gate and he had never looked back once he entered to see if anyone was there but at least he tried to lie and cover his but next time she would have to show him what she meant. No standing Itsy would walk over and join her teammate.- “And you are doing this why? You will not get stronger punching Air you know?” Guest_SenjuHaru: -Like always, he was perched somewhere within the compound, watching the other’s mingle, and fun, and train, taking in all the information he would/have seen… for a later use. Today it was Keyo showing his skill’s, training and what not. He smiled, for it seemed that there was no kunai, strong enough to keep him down; He was always getting up and pushing harder. He stood up, and stretched before dashing out of the tree’s, into the compound. He landed and instantly moved over to keyo, his bokken flapping behind him, but his weapon pouch clung tightly to his hip.-“BRO!!”-He screamed to get his attention as he ran to his side.-“Training more eh?” TakedaInkroe: -Once again I found myself in the main gates compound, or more precisely outside it, directly west as the crow flies for a three hundred meters and down into a depression in the ground, a large space which seemed as if a giant or Behemoth had scooped out the earth and tree's themselves and left only a patch of dirt in the ground. I was stood there alone it seemed, in my right hand was Samehada, bandaged and heavy in my hand being swung over my head before I chopped down an imaginary enemy in front of me, in my left hand was a Water Whip.. a training device as it were, I had been progressing my training steadily for a long while now, attempting to create a new jutsu in some form but so far it was escaping me by miles, every time I approached a milestone in chakra control and shape manipulation it became just a step in the yellow brick road to my eventual product. The water whip hung loosely from my left hand at my side as I forced chakra both through my hands and through the whip itself, attempting to change the water based nature of the chakra into something else, something hotter.. it was becoming a great struggle.. I turned on the spot, dragging my left foot around me in a half circle before forcing Samehada through the air and clean through another imaginary opponent, how long I had been here with whip and sword I didn't know, but it was long enough for my arm to be sore with the weight of my sword and my body sweating, I jumped slightly, into the air and twisted my body, a 180 degree spin as I flung Samehada through the air and beheaded the incoming trio of imaginary enemies attempting to flank me. - "A hundred and twelve to go" -I muttered as my left hand lashed out, flinging the watery whip out to my left hand side, the condensed water wrapped tightly around one enemies throat and crushed their windpipe as I muttered- "A hundred and eleven" DarkKeyome: Stopping in mid-punch he'd turn to look at the girl who had questioned his training. What was she getting at. He put his hands behind his head and he'd sigh. He seemed melancholy depressed almost. “ ...I’m just training my techniques I have been in the hospital for a few days y'know. My sorry ass cant sit around feeling sorry for myself.” He sighed shifting his weight onto his right foot never taking his eyes off the girl as his hands slowly dropped into his pants pockets, slumping his shoulders over. What..? You wanna fight me or something?” He said eyeing her, raising his left eyebrow he was soon shook up by a random blurting in his ear that had totally caught him off guard, quickly he threw a ferociously fast uppercut at the random “BRO!” that had crept into his ear, he hadn’t realize it was his friend haru until the last moments, his hand stopping right under his chin. “Ahh.. man don’t do that....” He said sighing, smiling abit. “Whats up man, hahaha” He said laughing abit awkwardly as he scratched his head. ItsumoAi: -Itsy would nod- “I know that and I don’t expect you to feel sorry for yourself. Especially after you put yourself in that position anyway. Perhaps I could help if you would like to have a taijutsu fight I would be more then happy to be your opponent.” -Itsy knew that they were not supposed to spar with our the Jounin around but as she saw the Kage himself walk into the compound though he looked distracted she was sure they wouldn’t get in trouble and if they did well she would take full blame and punishment for her actions. Reaching back and tying up her long snow white hair into a ponytail she would step away from her teammate and smile she spotted Haru and shook her head.- “It’s up to you Team mate” DarkKeyome: He eyed the girl, taking a step forward as he eyed her, he never turned down a challenge regardless of who it was. “...Alright, but dont expect much out of me.” He said taking a few steps back and stretching. “ I've been on a quite beautiful losing streak lately.” He said to the girl, his muscles fluctuated for a moment as he eyed her, a burst of yellow chakura exploded from his person as it would soon disperse. He slowly spread his legs out and eyed the girl from the small distance of 2feet. He wouldn’t take it easy on her regardless, Ink had taught him to fight everyone seriously. “...Dont hold back, or im going to be pissed off.” After this was stated, he slowly got into a Muy thai stance. Guest_SenjuHaruGuest_SenjuHaru WhisperAdd Friend: -The uppercut startled even Haru, seemed like keyo was more on edge after recent events. He’d have to write that down somewhere “Don’t creep up on keyo, warning: You will get uppercutted” He opened his mouth to say something, but went hush after being cut of by them talking about a spar? He looked toward Keyo, and then to itsumo, fighting only a few days after getting out the hospital?- “Hmm..”-he thought to himself, he wanted to see how much the man had recovered, and how far he had progressed since there last spar; He’d watch silently- TakedaInkroe: -In my mind I saw the imaginary army surrounding me closer and closer, a legion and more of them each looking to engage me in Taijutsu, which was as I wished as my training today was all about Taijutsu, Stamina and Speed.. three of them came towards me head on, a spear, a scythe and a bokken, clearly I pictured a Tou among them and used it to my advantage, being as I was certain I was far enough away from the compound and through enough dense forest at three hundred meters away to let loose on my imaginary targets, the first enemy with the spear threw it in my direction, a clean throw and preimagined to be able to kill me with ease, there was no use training against opponents any skill shy of being a Jounin, I used my water whip to constrict a grip around the spear as it travelled towards me and in a quick jerk I altered its course, spinning the whip only once above my head before loosing the spear back in the direction it came to erase the issue of the bokken, the Tou loosed a thin band of wind at me from the edge of their scythe which was aimed to cut my head clean off, I bent my knees and leapt, a thundering leap which crushed the earth as I left, dodging the blow cleanly and heading into the mass of jounin to my right, I swung Samehada out as I travelled at sickeningly quick speeds past two enemies and dragged Samehada through their torso's, bringing out rib, spine and lung as the blunt force trauma erupted them reversely. I used my water whip to grab at a low hanging tree branch and rode a long tug of the whip through the air as if swinging on a vine, just before returning to the Tou and Spear users side I used the Taijutsu of Chakra Flooding, filling my arm and Samehada with water natured chakra, literally flooding it until its surface and bandages were raw with pressure and as the sword made impact with the spear users hands and the Tou's scythe the trigger was fired, a massive burst of water exploded outwards like a depth charge, collapsing their lungs and halting their hearts.. in my mind at least.. no such burst of water happened in reality as there was no impact.- "Hundred and six to go" TakedaInkroe: -Now that I had landed in the center once more of the now one hundred and six remaining enemies I looked around, only seeing half of them obviously as my right eye was the only one seeing, I made a snap decision at the best way to erase a good portion of that number. I lifted Samehada up for a moment.. and then threw it, directly at the face of an enemy and the two enemies behind him, I watched as the hundreds of pounds of bandaged blades and edges crashed into the first enemy who attempted to block the incoming sword with his own, only to find his own katana firmly stuck through his own neck as Samehada bent back and snapped the edge, leaving the tip to fire back into the users throat, Samehada continued its journey forwards, the momentum of all of my strength behind it, which was considerable as well as the sheer mass of the sword itself meant little in the forms of a single or even three peoples bodies would halt it, as it passed six or seven enemies it snapped at and gourged itself on their chakras, consuming their life force entirely, and just as the onslaught had ended, Samehada arriving at a halt, buried hilt deep in three torso's and broiling with the enjoyment of the feast, an eleventh victim of this move made an attempt to take a hold of the hilt, a brutish Akimichi, tall and strong, no doubt assuming that a discarded weapon was ripe for taking, it was in that moment that Samehada's spines within its hilt burst outwards, making the Akimichi's left hand a pulp, leaving only a mushed wrist for consideration as I dug my heels into the ground and used the excess chakra I had stored in my arm and a good portion of my own chakra wealth to increase the size and thickness of my Water Whip.. I then whipped it directly at the handle of Samehada and tugged it back, first only out of the torsos of my enemies but then into the air, flinging it around like a massive Morning Star Flail, I swang it up in the air around me once and hammered it down towards a fresh grouping of enemies still unnerved at the sight of their allies being 'mashed' Samehada ruptured the earth and forced a Haruno's skull clean through her chest cavity.- "Ninety five" SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: A loud crack of thunder suddenly exploded from the gate as I emerged from it, my prize still hanging from my teeth. My hair was still limp and..slightly dirty as I hadn't had a shower. I hadn't had time to rebandage my arm, nor did I really clean my skin off. My clothes were still sooty, as I hadn't changed, but I couldn't have cared: I had finally acquired food and I was going EAT it..or, as much of it as I could. My brain processed one person was standing at the gate, but as I had arrived with my back TO the gate, the image of my face was still safely hidden. I had a slip up at the village, a little while ago, but as nobody had called out, it was obviously missed. I raised my right hand and took from my mouth, the to-go box of Ramen that was my prize. Raising my right eyebrow, I simply said a mental 'screw it' and Body Flickered once more..into the building I had passed out in. I let out a breath and slid down onto the floor, quickly removing the chopstick, breaking them, ripping open the carton of food..and started eating. Oh..heavenly food. The Ramen tasted as delicious as I remember it; the little bits of beef and chicken floating in the soup, the noodles holding the flavours as I ate them. I was eating too fast for my liking, the hot soup burning my tongue, but I was more worried about filling my stomach, than not burning my tongue. I wanted to eat quickly, for various reasons; the most pressing one being that I had yet to train that day, as I had been too busy sneaking about to make sure I wasn't seen. I needed to find a new mask..and soon.